She's my Girl
by joocookie
Summary: The one where Meredith and Nathan are married and collectively do everything they can to make their daughters birthday party perfect. Nathan/Meredith
1. Chapter 1

"Mere, where are my shoes?"

Meredith looked over from the counter top where she was currently making (or at least trying to make) dinner for the party they would be having later. Zola's 12th birthday was today and everyone was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. Well, aside from Maggie that is, who had a date but promised she would be back in time for cake and maybe bring Sanjay around as well if he was up for it ("and he _will_ be up for it" Maggie had said in a warning voice which made Meredith snicker.) Meredith had assured her everything was fine and that she could handle it.

"Your shoes? The leopard print ones?"

Maggie was currently adjusting her mini-socks while holding the stair railing, her eyes peeling back and forth around the shoe rack , "No, not the leopard print, the dark black ones. You know the one with the big heels which makes me cry for days in pain but are the damn sexiest? Remember?"

"Ohhh, someone's getting all fancy~" teased the mother of three, scoffed when she heard Maggie's sigh of resistance, "And, I don't think ... Actually, didn't I see them at Amelia's house now that I think about it?" She hummed in thought.

"Oh my god, Amelia!" yelled Maggie, as if she just remembered something, "I completely forgot I let her borrow them! Oh god, I have to leave now and get them before it's too late!"

"Why don't you just wear the leopard ones? I like the leopard ones."

"With this outfit, Mere? Really?"

Meredith looked over from the kitchen, taking a double take against her sister's figure who just walked into view. Maggie Pierce was wearing a grainy-yellow maxi dress which hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was flared and pretty, her eyes accentuated by dark eye-liner and eyeshadow, "Right, nevermind. Better hurry fast."

"Ohh!" Maggie dragged on, looking for a couple of extra shoes she could walk in while taking out her phone to dial Amelia's number. Really, she was desperate. Sanjay had been a patient of hers two years ago, a business man with bad lungs. She'd often find him banter angrily at his phone, which was definitely not good for his condition, but like all businessmen all he wanted to do was argue so eventually Maggie let it be, but made sure to follow closely with his condition even after his surgery. She had gotten close to his mother who would often drop by, noticing the way he changed when he was around her, awoke something in her, thoughts of her own mother. They talked about it, about eachother, he told her about his father who had died when he was a young child. She, herself, let slip of her own birth parents, but made it apparent that she had never felt the absence of love in her life.

Webber noticed the connection Maggie was having with the hardass, and tried to keep them apart by scheduling her more in the OR and keeping her busy. That had only brought the opposite effect however, and she soon found herself missing him and apparently she wasn't the only one. So one day after walking by his room after her third surgery for the day, they engaged in another chat and he asked her out, calling her adorable which forced her in a blubbery mess long enough to say yes. Two years later they were still dating strong, surprisingly, around their busy schedules, and really everyone expected the 'question' to pop up anyday now.

"Pick up, pick up, goddamnit Amelia!" Maggie sighed in frustration, kicking her feet into her unfortunate red flats while grabbing her purse and jacket. She quickly wandered over to Meredith to give her a kiss on the cheek, gave a double turn to the cooking pan and asked whether it was really okay if she left. Meredith had rolled her eyes and shooed her away. Maggie put her hand over her chest thankfully, turned down some of the heat out of the already burning pan and sauntered towards the door quickly.

She squeaked when the knob opened and wandered to the side, holding the door out to the man who seemed like he had his hands full, "what's all this?" she asked, somewhat amused. Special Balloons around his wrist, balancing one large box in one hand with a cake-box ontop of it, a few large bags in the other while simultaneously struggling with his keys. He thanked her quickly as she took the cake from him, moved inside to drop the box and bags slowly and carefully on the floor before rubbing his fingers in order to get the circulation back again.

"Just some party favors Mere asked me to get. Is she here?" He asked, before blinking as he took a sniff of air and said, "Kitchen?"

"In the kitchen," Maggie repeated, nodded solemnly, "I told her I could stay for a bit, but she kept kicking me out so. Maybe you could deal with that, Nathan?"

"Right, I'll try. You look nice by the way. Hot date?"

She chuckled, ratting her body back and forth in a motion that got him chuckling, "You know it. But don't worry, I'll be back just in time promise."

"I don't doubt it," He nodded, before moving to take the box back from the ground in order to diverge it towards the couch. She moved to help him, having completely forgot about her predicament till Meredith's voice broke her thoughts.

"Why are you still here? Go, go!"

Maggie blinked, quickly placed the cake back down on the counter and moved to run away. Nathan raised an eyebrow, watching her leave while trying to adjust her shoes. "Is she late for her date?" He asked towards Meredith.

"Nah, she just has to go to Amelia's place."

"Amelia?" Nathan asked, turning to her questioningly before turning back, "Oi Pierce! Amelia and Owen are taking the kids to see Moana 2 in theaters, so you're probably not going to see them there!"

"Ohhhh god!" returned the voice. Meredith's laughter had took all his attention away, however, as she moved to take a look at what he brought.

"Streamers, extra balloons, confetti. I brought the banners, some glue and glitter, and tule or whatever you call it. You have really nice writing, are you sure you're a doctor?" teased the man, as he took out the list she had given him in the morning. Meredith had rolled her eyes, grabbed the list back from him, "Tableclothes, napkins, plates, the juice dispenser is in my car. Webber said he'll be bringing candles. Can you believe the supermarket had all this, but they were out of those purple '1-2 singing candles' you oh so wanted me to get."

"Is that sarcasm?" She knitted her eyebrows, but obviously not caring as she made sure everything from the checklist was there. Now it was his turn to roll her eyes. She grabbed the packet of extra balloons and ripped the wrappings apart, shoving it against his chest, "Blow."

"Blow what?"

She gave him a look as he chuckled and grabbed the balloon with both hands, twisting his fingers around the top and stretching the elastic, "You look exhausted, maybe you should get some rest?"

"There's no time!" She grabbed the cake to put in the fridge, walking passed him towards the stove. She grabbed the wooden utensil and began to stir frequently as Nathan continued to blow up the party favors.

"I don't see why you're so nervous. Last year you were so calm and alighted, and didn't kick me out of bed at five in the morning to drop the kids off at Owen's house before waiting a few more hours in the car for the shops to open."

She proceeded to hum, pretending that he didn't hear him.

"I just want this to be perfect. She's my little girl." she told him while stirring, the smoke easing up slightly with the opening of windows. The man smiled solemnly and moved towards her, standing behind her, one hand snaking over her waist, and the other pressing the bottom of the half-blown balloon together,

"Our little girl, you mean."

"She was mine first!" she said making a face at him,

Nathan pulled the balloon behind her, and let go, causing the balloon to inflate with a large steaming noise which made her jump, "You jerk, Don't make me whack you with my spoon! Hurry up!"

"I was just - ow!" Nathan threw himself back as she did - in fact - do just that.

"I warned you!" she simply said, holding the wooden tool in front of her threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" Nathan put his hands up in defense, and ran back towards the couch to continue with the decorations. Meredith rolled her eyes and turned back to the hot pan, knitting her eyebrows together and putting the heat up, wondering why the food was sticking to the pan in that way…

Almost an hour later, the take-out was ready and put in plates, the house was lined up with various balloons in the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, front doors. The drinking dispenser was filled with Zola's favorite drink - pink lemonade - and the streamers and lights and tule was decorated around the entire living room set, tables, closets. The party was just for a handpicked group of friends and family, and it showed.

So there Nathan sat - with a party hat on his head and beside him, Meredith was blowing into a party horn slumped against the couch. They both looked completely exhausted and worst for wear, having yet to dress up for the big event. Surprisingly they had finished up pretty early, with about an hour more to spare before the first guest would arrive. Alex promised to be there as soon as possible with his pregnant wife, Jo Karev-Wilson who had yet to take her maternity leave with her clinical trials still running.

"What now?" Nathan mumbled, looking at her from the side.

Meredith slowly turned her head towards him and sighed, "I don't know, it's been a while since we've been able to sit like this, alone, without the kids." she commented lightly. He paused and slowly nodded.

"... Yeah." he said, looking in front of himself, "I miss them. The house seems a bit quiet."

"I could text them. Amelia said she'll keep her phone handy just in case."

"It's a gosh darn amazing movie, don't ruin it for them, let them enjoy," said Nathan and Meredith gave him a suspicious glance but agreed.

He then looked at her with a quiet grin, "But you know, the party isn't for a while … we still have time to-ow!"

Meredith smacked him over the head. Laughed at his sulking expression. And kissed him.

* * *

 **Am I the only one who thinks we were robbed? Of course the thing between Megan Hunt and Riggs was beautiful and I cried, but I still could not get over this couple as hard as I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

The party was a success and very much so. Meredith couldn't remember the last time a party went so smoothly where she hadn't finished off a second bottle of vodka that night (though she promised to behave.)

The whole family popped in to visit, Jackson, April, and Harriet, Richard with regards from Catherine, Bailey and Ben, Arizona, Carina and Sophia, Amelia, Owen, Leo and Betty. Maggie ended up coming late, but made it up with tickets to _The Beauty and The Beast_ musical "from the both of us" she whispered as she laid a small kiss on Zola's cheek and Sanjay sent an awkward smile and wave from the back. And then there was a shiny round figure sparkling around her finger that both Amelia and Meredith took notice to with their jaws dropped open, but Maggie put her finger to her lips to silence them even though it was so hard to keep herself from screaming. Throughout the rest of the party, you couldn't see her without a smile on her face nor were the couple leaving each others side. They were a great match and Meredith realized she and Amelia would have to have a talk with him before the arrangements began.

Speaking of Amelia, she was cautiously watching Elis and Leo as they ran around the whole house while Betty was blowing bubbles with Bailey. For someone who said she didn't want kids anymore, she definitely did a 180 and Meredith couldn't be more happy for her. Well maybe only a little. She still saw Owen as Cristina's and that would never change. Cristina kept asking her for updates and seemed genuinely happy for the both of them "whatever the hell their relationship is" and Meredith honestly couldn't fathom why.

"What're you up to Mere?" a voice startled her from her thoughts. She moved to unlean against the kitchen counter and passed a smile to Alex, who had been the very first one to arrive, along with Jo was upstairs relieving her bladder, "Why are you smiling so creepy?"

"Oh you," she rolled her eyes and sipped at her glass of fresh pink lemonade, "just reminiscing," she looked over at Zola who was showing Richard and Carina her new dance for a school recital coming up. She was in a light blue sparkling dress with a beautiful rhinestone waistband topped with an innocent flower and lace shoulders. Her hair was done up beautifully with a sparkling tiara. She looked exactly like a princess.

"Where's Major asshole?"

"He's out getting ice. We were out."

"Hah, whipped." Alex chuckled.

"You're saying that yet you've been running around doing everything Jo asks like you're her servant."

"Oh come on! It would be way different if she wasn't pregnant but she will definitely kick me out of the house if I so much as look at her weird. And though the lease is still in my name, I'm not going to be that guy who kicks out my heavily pregnant wife, you feel?"

"I like pregnant Jo a lot, but I don't know if I can be anywhere near her like this," Meredith joked and got an elbow jerk from Alex. She pushed back, "But honestly, I can't wait to see when the baby is finally out and you become a father."

"I'm already a father, to you," Alex responded jokingly, Meredith rolled her eyes at him again, "I walked you down the aisle didn't I?"

"Well ya, because you're my Alex."

"And don't you forget it," Alex reiterated with a small protective smile and a gentle cuddle, "Remember what I said - if he ever hurts you, cheats or betrays you, or whatever, I'll pummel the guy for ya."

"Yeah, and almost go to jail again? No thanks," Meredith said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"It'd be worth it to teach him a lesson, and any other guy who comes next." Alex coughed. He never really thought Nathan deserved someone like Meredith, plus he was major asshole.

"Right, and who says my husband's not going to kick your ass? He's military material, you know," Meredith teased, watching as Zola _lady_ bowed at the end of her dance and gained applause from across the room.

"Well I don't think he can go against two heavily pissed off sisters after they find out. Have you seen Maggie's right hook?" Alex contends, trying not to show that it hurt his pride a little, "And Owen maybe, after he finds out he screwed up again. What? Too soon?"

Meredith shook her head and simply chuckled.

About twenty minutes later, Nathan ran into the house with two wads of ice, one which was completely water and the other slightly melted. He explains to Meredith before she freaked out, "Had to run back to the store, one batch and I was driving back but there was a fire on the corner street," there were various eyes on him, "But no one was hurt," they all continued what they were doing, "Stayed back to help for a bit, and by the time I got back to the car it was water already."

"Well, are you okay?" Meredith asked, leaving Alex's grasp to make sure he was okay, "You're a bit warm and sweaty, didn't inhale the fumes? Good. God, you're stinking up the place with Ash. Go change!"

"... Are you serious?" Nathan asked, giving her a dumbfounded look and Meredith returned it with a very 'serious' look. After a few seconds of silent conversation, he jetted upstairs while Meredith went back to Alex.

"Hah, as I said, whipped."

"Oh shut it, you." Meredith replied, "... Ok, maybe he's a little whipped."

About a half hour later Nathan comes down, newly showered, with Leo in his arms and Elis at his knees, passing Leo to Owen, "Found them snooping through my drawers," Amelia gave the boy a surprised and disappointed look while Owen gave him an apology. Nathan hit him on the shoulder while Elis went to join Zola on her dance. Nathan then went back to the couple who couldn't part themselves away from each other, even though _he_ was the one married to her

"So I couldn't help but notice this big ol' dollhouse in Zo's room, I can only imagine that has something to do with you." he seemed mildly unamused at the situation. It must have cost him a fortune

Alex held up his bottle of beer and said, "From yours truly, oh and aunt Jo,"

"Zozo loved it," Meredith said with a smile on her face, "Was hard taking her away from it after they set it up. All the kids were mesmerized, Elis could fit his head into one of the rooms."

"Ah…" Nathan nodded and walked away when he was called, "By the way Karev, Jo's calling you upstairs. She's in the kids room, on the phone."

"Damnit," Alex put down his drink on the table after he was gone and said, "Probably talking with her interns."

"Does Nathan look a little rattled to you?" Meredith asked, staring at her husband as he greeted the guests.

"He's just mad I one upped him probably," Meredith looked at him, "Or maybe he's just tired, his wife kicked him out at 5 in the morning after all."

"Shouldn't have told you that."

Alex shrugged, "but you did," as he turned and went upstairs.

Meredith smiled then went to pick up Elis, and joined in on their little dance routine which made Zola misstep with a " _Moooooom_!" but continued up again. The party lasted until 12 when the kids were already tucked into bed and the last of the guests were leaving. Maggie and Meredith shared a kiss and she patted Sanjay on the shoulder who "thanked her for her hospitality" and Amelia with Owen who was cradling a sleepy Leo on his shoulder. Betty smiled and waved and Meredith laughed and hugged her. Nathan thanked them for coming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, our little Zo growing up." Amelia responded in pretend sniffles.

"My little Zo," Meredith corrected.

"Our little Zo," Nathan corrected again, a bit more harshly and they both shared a look. Amelia and Owen shook their heads at their conversation and the four left happily. Richard was the last to go and patted them goodbye.

"You know Richard, that gift was too much," Meredith contends though she was very _very_ grateful.

Richard waved her off, "It's never too early to start a college fund," then shook hands with Nathan.

"Your gift was really generous and extremely appreciated, sir."

Richard smiled, "Catherine insisted, and I liked the idea. I'll see you both later."

"Drive safe!" Meredith called as the doors closed. And then they both sighed in sync and exhaustion as they were all finally gone. Well except Alex and Jo who had been offered a place to sleep taking up Meredith and Nathan's room. Since the kids were scattered all over the place it didn't give much room, not like that mattered as they would probably take the rest of the night cleaning up.

After about two hours later and thirty more minutes of complaining 'I can't throw out the trash, you know what time it is?" Nathan finally gave in and did as she asked, and came back to find that Meredith was no longer sprawled out on the couch. He went looking for her, and found her just outside Zola's room looking in. Zola had been playing with her new dollhouse, and ended up falling asleep in that position, it was too priceless and Meredith couldn't help but store the mental image in her memory box. And maybe a picture on her phone didn't hurt or twenty.

Nathan came up behind her, and put his hands over her shoulders.

"It was a nice day, wasn't it?" Meredith said to him.

"Nice and calm," Nathan agreed.

"Zola looked so pretty with the dress you got her," She looked over her shoulder once at Nathan and leaned her head back against his body, "Thank you, by the way, for helping out. It wouldn't have been so successful without you."

"No need to thank me," Nathan reiterated, holding her tightly and placing a kiss to the top of her head, "Anything for your little girl."

"Our little girl," Meredith corrected, Nathan rolled her eyes and smiled and the two stood there for another few minutes just watching her until it was time to make up the couch.

"...You know, the worst part of being from a family of doctors, they have enough money to spoil our children. Next year I'll probably have to buy her a mansion."

Meredith laughed goofily, and agreed.

* * *

 **So because people were asking me, here is part two. I may just write a little more about their interactions with the kids, depends if I'm in the mood or not! I hope you all like it. Please review if you wish.**


End file.
